


Connect the Dots

by Krit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their day off, Castiel decides to show Dean just how much he likes his freckles.</p><p>(Written :  July 8th	2011 - Moved from my LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect the Dots

It was a rare occasion that nothing was happening. Those few precious snippets in time where there were no monsters to hunt, no demons to fight, no archangels to push them around. Bobby could just work on cars, Sam could look up pictures of baby animals on Tumblr, and Dean could just lay naked in bed with Castiel. Castiel had been staring at Dean for almost twenty minutes when he began showering Dean’s face with kisses, starting at the tip of his nose and moving over his cheek bones. When asked later, Dean would vehemently stand by his claim that the noise that escaped his lips was a manly laugh and not a surprised giggle.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“Your freckles.” Castiel murmured, licking the shell of Dean’s ear before moving down his neck. “They’ve multiplied.”

“Yeah, it’s summer, they do that.”

“You don’t sound happy about that.” Castiel decided to show Dean just what he thought of that by licking the particularly large one on his collar bone.

“Ten year old orphan girls have freckles Cas, not grown hunter men.”

“I like them.” As if to prove his point, Castiel began kissing the each little spot on Dean shoulder.

“Are you trying to kiss every single one? Because it might take a while. I’ve got about a million.”

“Seven thousand, seven hundred, and seventy seven.” Castiel looked up from his task long enough to smile at Dean’s confused face. “I counted when I rebuilt you.” With that, he moved to the other shoulder, using his tongue to trace the freckles that surrounded the hand print he left there.

“Cas…”

“Shush.” Castiel moved down his arm, his tongue darting out here and there. He kissed the freckle on the inside of his wrist, the one on the back of his hand, and the one on the side of his middle finger. The noise Dean made when Castiel slid said finger into his mouth was again, very manly.

“Do they… taste good?”

Castiel nodded before licking and then kissing the tiny spot in the center of Dean’s tattoo. “Like cinnamon and sugar. Your tattoo tastes like licorice and your scars taste like that candy you put in your mouth before kissing me last night.”

“Pop rocks? My scars taste like pop rocks?”

Castiel let out a noise of confirmation as he continued his attention on the spatter of dots on Dean’s chest. When he licked the one next to Dean’s nipple, he couldn’t help but notice the shudder that ran through Dean’s body. He spent a little extra time on that particular beauty mark. His tongue trailed a zig zag stripe down Dean’s torso as he followed the dots down to his belly button. When he reached the three on the edge of Dean’s hip bone he felt compelled to nip at them gently. After Dean’s reaction, he moved to the matching spots on the other side and bit down harder.

Dean would be willing to admit that the noise he let out when Castiel moved right past where he rightfully should have and down to his legs was not at all manly. “Oh come on!”

“Patience is a virtue Dean.” Castiel murmured against the inside of his thigh. When he got down to the one at the top of his foot, Castiel moved to the two on the other ankle and worked his way back up. He touched the little freckle at the base of Dean’s cock with just the tip of his tongue, and smirked at the aggravate moan that escaped Dean’s lips.

“Snarky, poker faced, irritating, immortal, angelic, TEASE!”

“Oh yes, insult me, that’ll get you what you want.” Castiel continued to leave open mouthed kisses on each of the freckles scattered along his way as Dean’s fingers curled and twisted in Castiel’s hair. After giving a little lick and a light kiss to the one at the tip, Castiel pulled away. Dean all but growled at him, the sound turning into a moan as Castiel grabbed onto his hip and rolled him over.

Dean was going to make a quip about the not so patient speed in which Castiel was kissing, licking, and biting the constellations of freckles adorning his ass, but the words died on his lips. Dean felt the bed shift and heard the nightstand drawer open. “Finally.” He murmured as slicked fingers slid into him and lips began moving up his back. Castiel was never one to skimp on foreplay or prep. He waited until Dean was practically fucking himself on Castiel’s fingers before replacing them with what Dean really wanted. He moved slowly, each rock of his hips punctuated by a kiss placed on another freckle on Dean’s shoulder blades. As his movements became faster and rougher, so did his attentions. Each kiss was a little sloppier, each bite a little harder. As they both neared the end, Castiel bit down on the cluster of freckles at the base of Dean’s neck.

~*~

Afterwards, as the afternoon sun streamed through the window to dry the sweat off their bodies, Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s nose.

“I think you missed a few.”

“Oooohhh go to hell.” Castiel chuckled.

Dean pressed a sloppy but firm kiss on Castiel’s lips before pulling away and staring at him. Blue met green and the world went away.

“Only if you come and get me.”


End file.
